13 Maja 1999
06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Inny świat (A Different World) (22/25) - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Ja ci jeszcze pokażę, Krecik, Mądruś - filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 Anno Domini (7/12) - serial historyczny, USA 1984 11.00 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 11.25 Reportaże ze świata owadów 11.35 W rajskim ogrodzie: Nad Oceanem Indyjskim 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Mleko bez bakterii 12.50 Klan (219) - telenowela, Polska 1998 (emisja z teletekstem) 13.15 Zwierzęta świata: Żyjąca Europa (14/16): Morze i wybrzeże (2) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. (emisja z teletekstem) (stereo) 13.45 Gotowanie na ekranie 14.10 Małe musicale: Niespodzianki dinozaura - program muzyczny dla dzieci 14.35 Po prostu życie (Time of Your Life) (28) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989 15.05 Co w kraju piszczy ? 15.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 15.40 Rower Błażeja - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (848) - telenowela, USA 1991 17.00 Teleexpress 17.10 Polskie 10 lat; nasze triumfy, nasze klęski 17.15 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 17.45 Studio sport: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn, mecz finału play-off - Zepter Śląsk Wrocław - Nobiles Włocławek 19.15 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Ekstradycja 3 (6/10) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1998 (emisja z teletekstem) 21.10 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 21.30 Sprawa dla reportera 21.55 Automania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.10 Czas na dokument: Wyborcza - film dokumentalny 22.50 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 23.20 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.35 Polskie 10 lat; nasze triumfy, nasze klęski 23.40 Kronika powstania w getcie warszawskim według Marka Edelmana 00.50 Co w kraju piszczy? 01.10 ABC brydża 01.20 Kolejki: Pyrlandia 01.35 Gorzkie zwycięstwo - reportaż Tamary Sołoniewicz 02.10 Zakończenie programu 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Radio Romans (20/32): Areszt - telenowela, Polska 1994 09.00 Po prostu żyć: Rak piersi - program medyczny 09.30 Krok za krokiem (Step by Step) (147) - serial komediowy, USA 1998 09.55 Afryka wysoka i dzika (2): Tchnienie mgły i paszcza ognia - film dokumentalny, Australia 10.25 Doniczkowce - serial animowany, Niemcy 1997 10.55 Peter i Pompejusz (Peter and Pompey. Touch the Sun) - film przygodowy, Australia 1988 12.35 Opowieści z Collegium Maius: Od pedla do redaktora 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Wyspa przygód (Ship to Shore 2) (12/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1997, 14.10 Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej (2) - program artystyczny 15.10 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (80,81/97) - serial komediowy, USA 1992 16.00 Panorama 16.10 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 0-70035217 16.40 Studio sport: Europejski przegląd piłkarski 17.10 Trudna szkoła tolerancji - program religijny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075800 19.05 Polaków portret własny 19.35 Studio sport: Wyścig Pokoju 20.05 Grona miłości (3-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Francja/Belgia 1997 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.40 997 - magazyn kryminalny. 23.15 W imieniu Polski - reportaż 00.15 Zabójcy z autostrady (Police Story: The Freeway Killings) (2-ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1992 01.25 Studio sport: Światowa piłka 01.50 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 07.55 Poranne informacje 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci. 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (52) - telenowela, Brazylia 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (702) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (28) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96 11.30 Młody Indiana Jones (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) (14) - film przygodowy, USA 1992/93 12.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 13.00 Oskar 13.30 Magazyn 14.00 Rekiny kart: gra - zabawa 14.30 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.00 ReBoot (9) - serial animowany, Kanada 1996 15.30 Drzewko szczęścia: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Ja się zastrzelę! (Just Shoot Me) (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1997 16.45 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) - telenowela, Brazylia 17.40 Życie jak poker (63) - telenowela, Polska 18.10 Przyjaciele (Friends) (4) - serial komediowy, USA 1994 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (29) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96 20.00 Pan i pani Smith (Mr. & Mrs. Smith) (2/13) - serial komediowy, USA 1996 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 21.00 Złe towarzystwo (Bad Company) - film sensacyjny, USA 23.00 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.05 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Prognoza pogody 23.25 Polityczne graffiti 23.40 Bumerang - magazyn publicystyczny 00.10 Czas na biznes 00.40 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01.10 Muzyka na BIS 03.10 Pożegnanie 06.40 Telesklep 06.55 Kropka nad i 07.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (28) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Troskliwe misie (39) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Kucyki i przyjaciele (22) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Bosco (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Paulina (43) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria de Nadie (17) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła (77) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (93) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 13.35 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (28) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Troskliwe misie (39) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Kucyki i przyjaciele (22) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Bosco (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (110) - serial dla młodzieży 15.45 Szkolny odlot (13) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Bajer w Bel-Air (28) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Maraton Uśmiechu - liga dowcipów, prowadzi Mariusz Czajka - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Paulina (44) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (94) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Niezwykły romans (Not Just Another Affair) - komedia romantyczna, USA 1982 21.55 Ibisekcja - talk show Krzysztofa Ibisza 22.55 TVN Fakty 23.00 Kropka nad i 23.22 Pogoda 23.25 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 23.55 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (105) - serial obyczajowy, USA 00.45 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 01.40 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 04.10 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy 06.00 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 06.25 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 07.15 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Denver - ostatni dinozaur, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Klejnot snów 09.15 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 10.10 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 10.35 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 11.25 Meandry sprawiedliwości - serial kryminalny 12.10 Teleshopping 12.50 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 13.20 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 14.15 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Denver - ostatni dinozaur, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Klejnot snów 16.20 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy 16.45 Potwór z bagien - serial przygodowy 17.10 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 17.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00-22.40 CZWARTEK DETEKTYWÓW: 20.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 20.55 Komando Małolat - serial kryminalny 21.50 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sensacyjny 22.40 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 22.55 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny 23.45 Crime Story - serial kryminalny 00.35 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 01.05 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 01.55 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 02.40 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sensacyjny 03.25 Teleshopping 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport telegram 07.30 Historia obyczaju: Mój dom - Moja twierdza (1) - program Mariusza Malinowskiego 07.50 Warownie pogranicznych szlaków: Ogrodzieniec - reportaż Leszka Wiśniewskiego 08.00 Krasnal Tymoteusz - program dla dzieci (powt.) 08.30 Sześć milionów sekund (16/19): Kłusownicy w ZOO - serial dla młodych widzów, Polska 1984, reż. Leszek Staroń (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.15 Przegląd prasy polonijnej (powt.) 09.30 REŻYSER MIESIĄCA - Janusz Kidawa: Grzeszny żywot Franciszka Buły - film obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Kidawa (powt.) 11.10 Piosenki z autografem: Katarzyna Gaertner (2) - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Straśliwe wilczyska - reportaż (powt.) 12.35 Poczet Regionów Polski: Lubelszczyzna - reportaż Andrzeja Pankiewicza 13.05 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny pod redakcją Lucyny Smolińskiej (powt.) 14.00 Komediantka (6/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1987, reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Siła tradycji - gawęda Szymona Kobylińskiego 15.45 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 16.30 Trzy dni, aby wygrać (9/13): Bieg z przeszkodami - serial przygodowy, Francja/Polska 1993, reż. Robert Pajer, wyk. Michel Lagueryrie, Elsa Saladin, Christelle Lorieux, Tamara Dona (26 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 17.35 SPORT Z SATELITY: Eliminacje ME w piłce ręcznej mężczyzn - Polska - Izrael 19.10 Reporter 19.20 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 TEATR TELEWIZJI: Eduardo de Filippo - Wielka magia, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Englert, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Janusz Gajos, Marta Lipińska, Jerzy Grałek (97 min) 21.40 Muzyczny Festiwal - Łańcut '99: Gwendolyn Bradley - sopran, Cliff Jackson - fortepian 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 S.O.S. (2/7): Julka - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1975, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Władysław Kowalski, Maja Komorowska, Marek Walczewski, Jan Englert (52 min) 00.05 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny 00.20 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.30 W labiryncie (23) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Robótka-Michalska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Jan Jankowski (25 min) 00.55 Przed pielgrzymką: Toruń - Bydgoszcz - Licheń - reportaż Ewy Żmigrodzkiej i Krzysztofa Zwolińskiego (powt.) 01.20 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 TEATR TELEWIZJI: Eduardo de Filippo - Wielka magia, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Englert (powt.) 03.35 W poszukiwaniu linii - reportaż Wojciecha Grabowskiego 03.55 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Kultura duchowa narodu: Maria Konopnicka - film dokumentalny Elżbiety Rottermund i Krzysztofa Koehlera (powt.) 06.00 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny (powt.) 06.15 W labiryncie (23) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 06.40 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 7.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (37) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 8.15 Lekarz domowy (43) - serial komediowy 9.20 Dwa oblicza miłości 11 - serial obyczajowy 10.05 Pogromcy zła 21 - serial sensacyjny 10.55 Detektyw 4 - serial kryminalny 11.45 Nasz sklep 12.45 Tajemnice wybrzeża 91-ost. - serial przygodowy 13.10 Przygody sir Lancelota 10 - serial, USA 13.40 City 340 - serial, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Szczęśliwej Ósemki 14.10 Pułapki losu 66 - serial 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata 33 - serial anim. 15.30 Wilki, czarownice i wielkoludy 14 - serial anim. 15.50 Przygody sir Lancelota (11) - serial, USA 16.20 Cudowny świat magii i czarów - serial dok., USA 16.50 Detektyw (5) - serial kryminalny 17.45 Pogromcy zła (22) - serial 18.40 Nasze Wiadomości 19.00 ZOOM - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny 15 - serial policyjny 21.00 Komando Małolat - serial policyjny 21.50 Na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 22.20 Nasze wiadomości 22.40 Zagubieni na morzu - film sensacyjny, USA 0.10 Adax Techno Party 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.20 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny, Francja 07.30 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn 08.00 Kuchnia filmowa: Hoodlum gangster - magazyn filmowy 08.30 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 08.55 (K) Biały labirynt (Smilla's Sense of Snow) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/Dania/Szwecja 1997, reż. Bille August, wyk. Julia Ormond, Gabriel Byrne (116 min) 10.55 (K) Milion za Laurę - komedia, Polska 1971, reż. Hieronim Przybył, wyk. Bogdan Baer, Irena Szewczyk, Włodzimierz Nowak, Tadeusz Ross (92 min) 12.30 (K) 24 godziny - reportaż 13.30 (K) Znikający punkt (Vanishing Point) - film sensacyjny, USA/W. Brytania 1971, reż. Richard C. Sarafian, wyk. Barry Newman, Cleavon Little, Victoria Medlin (94 min) 15.05 (K) Bardzo lubię to, co pan robi - film krótkometrażowy 15.25 (K) Spokojnych snów (Good Night, Mr Tom) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1990, reż. Jack Gold, wyk. John Thaw, Nick Robinson (100 min) 17.10 (K) Stinky i Jake przedstawiają - serial animowany 17.35 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Cannes '99 - magazyn filmowy 20.00 (K) Biedne zwierzaki (All the Little Animals) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Jeremy Thomas, wyk. John Hurt, Christian Bale (108 min) 21.50 (K) CINEKLUB: Syndykat zbrodni (The Parallax View) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1972, reż. Alan Pakula, wyk. Warren Beaty, Paula Prentiss, Jim Davis, Home Cronyn (110 min) 23.30 (K) Belfer 2 (The Substitute II) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Steven Pearl, wyk. Treat Williams, Angel David, Machael Michele (86 min) 01.00 (K) Ochroniarz (Blackjack) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. John Woo, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Kate Vernon, Phillip MacKenzie, Kam Heskin (91 min) 02.35 (K) Oczy niebieskie - komedia, Polska 1994, reż. Waldemar Szarek, wyk. Grzegorz Damięcki, Magdalena Wójcik, Gustaw Holoubek, Renata Dancewicz (90 min) 04.05 (K) Anna Karenina - dramat kostiumowy, W. Brytania/USA 1997, reż. Bernard Rose, wyk. Sophie Marceau, Sean Bean, Alfred Molina, Mia Kirshner (108 min) 05.50 (K) Deser: Przechowywać w suchym miejscu niedostępnym dla dzieci - film krótkometrażowy 06.00 (K) Izrael - Palestyna, ziemia dwukrotnie obiecana - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (121) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Skrzydła (34) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 09.30 Na granicy prawa (1/13) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, reż. Michael Lahn/Holger Barthel (50 min) (powt.) 10.35 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (181) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983 (50 min) (powt.) 11.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (710) - telenowela, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Micaela (143) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 (powt.) 13.30 Aficionado - program muzyczny 14.00 DJ Club - program o muzyce techno 14.30 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela (144) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Sally czarownica (81) - serial animowany 17.40 Drużyna 'A' (27) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983, wyk. George Peppard, Dirk Benedickt (50 min) 18.35 Skrzydła (35) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 19.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (182) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Real TV (27,28) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996, wyk. John Daly (50 min) 21.00 Drużyna 'A' (28) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983, wyk. George Peppard, Dirk Benedickt (50 min) 21.55 Pirania (Piranha) - horror, USA 1978, reż. Joe Dante (94 min) (powt.) 23.30 Drużyna 'A' (28) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983 (50 min) 00.30 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.30 Piosenka na życzenie 02.30 Pożegnanie 07.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 Mieszkańcy wesołego lasu - serial animowany 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 Program dnia 08.35 Marimar - telenowela 09.25 Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 Integracja - program poradnikowy 09.45 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Krucjaty - serial dokumentalny 10.50 Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 11.05 Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 Medycyna tradycyjna Afryki - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Alvarez Kelly - western, USA 1966, reż. Edward Dmytryk, wyk. William Holden, Richard Widmark, Janice Rule, Victoria Shaw (105 min) 14.15 Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 14.40 Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.05 Przed magazynem reporterów 16.20 Mówmy swoje - program dla młodzieży 16.55 Bez montażu 17.00 Labirynty kultury 17.15 Art-tele-akcje 17.30 Bez montażu 17.35 Dolnośląski magazyn reporterów 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.35 Garaż - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.05 Marimar - telenowela 20.00 Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Integracja - program poradnikowy 21.30 Fakty 21.55 Telewizyjny ekspres reklamowy 22.00 Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 Słodko-kwaśny (Soursweet) - melodramat, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Danny Dun, Sylvia Chang, Jodi Long, Speedym Choo (105 min) 00.35 Krucjaty - serial dokumentalny